It is known to use a winch and a special pull-in connection to connect a conduit with a subsea structure. Such a conduit, which may be a pipeline, a power cable, a signal cable, a hydraulic hose, etc., is provided with one end in the area of the subsea structure. The conduit is connected to a rope from the winch, and by the aid of said winch the conduit is pulled into a suitable receiving member of the subsea structure. This known system is operated from the surface by guide line control. The system is complicated, vulnerable to weather influence, and requires a very stable surface vessel capable of maneuvering guidelines.
Smaller conduits may, obviously be laid in place by divers, but such a manual method would be unsuitable in case of larger water depths.
There is, thus, a demand for new technology for use when a conduit is to be connected with a subsea structure.